Expedition
A fleet can be sent to explore in each system to the planet coordinate "16". The maximum duration of an expedition increases by 1 hour with each level of the relevant technology. The maximum amount of expedition fleets you can have out at the same time is the square root of your expedition technology level rounded down. The reset times for expedition chances, from testing, is 3 days. The exploration fleet has the chance to: Other results not on this list. Feel free to add into the table below anything you come across, if it is currently unlisted. Please make sure that it is not listed before you add your message. Expedition Logs Pro's and Con's Resources Expeditions are able to find a maximum of 2,000,000 units of one resource alone, whether it be metal, crystal, or deuterium. The amount of resources collected is determined by the number of cargo ships and the length of the expedition. As opposed to Battleships or Destroyers, cargos are easy to replace; although, sending a fleet of Large Cargos is not always the best idea. If your maximum expedition length is low, sending 3 times as many Small Cargos can result in higher resource gains. Sending a fleet comprised solely of Small Cargos or Large Cargos will allow you to find lots of resources, whilst, reducing your losses if you are unfortunate enough to encounter Pirates, Aliens, or "your fleet is lost forever." When attacked by pirates or aliens, they can outnumber and use different ships. Pirates & Aliens Regarding the influence of player upgrades, pirates have (each) of your technology levels subtracted by three levels; likewise, aliens have (each) your technologies but added by three. As you increase your levels, the (percentage) difference between player and enemy diminishes. At level 0, for any and all techs the player has, pirates will have 70%, whilst, aliens will have 130%. If you reach level 10, pirates will rise to 85%, but aliens will drop to 115%. Ships The best way to find ships, is to send a Bomber which can find Destroyers and are capable of holding their own against Pirates and Aliens. {C}Some people have claimed that they get attacked much less by pirates and aliens when they send +150 '''espionage probes with them. It is said to decrease your chances of getting attacked, and will ''increase ''your chance of finding ships/resources, since espionage probes are used to scan things. This is a very effective tool, but requires +150,000 crystal to make the probes (which are easy to accumulate from expeditions). GameForge says that the maximum unit value that can be found is 500,000, e.g., an espionage probe is 1,000 units, and a Battleship is 60,000 units (45,000 metal + 15,000 crystal = 60,000 units). Thus, the maximum amount of probes you could find in one expedition is 500, the max amount of battleships you could find is 8; however, there have been reports of people finding units up to 600,000. This may be a bug or miscalculation on the part of GameForge. '''Version: * Introduced in version 0.78. Requirements: *(Old style Universes) Expedition Technology Level 1 *(Redesigned Universes) Astrophysics Technology Level 1 Category:Gameplay